Silver Eyes of the Commonwealth(Edited)
by KtheKid
Summary: This was supposedly to be a simple walk through the woods maybe kill a few Grimm here or there. Then slay whatever beast that hid amongst them. It could've been days, weeks even and still they struggled to return to the place they call home.


_'War. War never changes._

_On October 23, 2077 the world stood on the brink of total war. Years of armed conflict over the world's dwindling natural resources finally came to a halt when three of the most advanced nations unleashed nuclear fire on each other in a swift and final strike._

_Even now through the many eras we faced challenges that are similar. For years the world begged for peace but instead we give it wars of needless hate. Taking things from others who they deemed their lesser, leaving behind those who cannot help themselves. Power is immortalised as a true man's greed._

_War. War never changes.'_

Crumbled buildings.

A vast road of burnt out cars forever stuck in time.

Old trees slowly dying from the centuries of a lack of fresh resources, the earth is an empty wasteland containing old remnants of the old world. A life that sounds like a fantasy to any soul searcher, only ghouls and those whom turnt feral are the ones that can relive that tragic fantasy.

The constant crunch of combat boots filled the streets of a small town called Concord. An 'historic' town that now belongs to a small band of raiders that have been known to occupy this spot for some time now.

"One, two, three." A brown rotted door swung opened revealing a suddenly abandoned interior. Standing between the thresholds of the forgotten home is a threatening figure of a woman.

She stands near six feet wearing a slightly damaged suit of combat armor. With dirtied yet golden hair that flows down her back. In her arms held an eight round shotgun.

Her aim is steady, taking slow breaths as her finger graced the trigger, one foot touched the wooden floor followed by the other. Inching ever so slow to her left are stairs she chose to kept a watchful eye on.

Next to her is a slightly shorter woman with black hair, dressed the same attire, helmet included. Her weapon of choice is a modified assault rifle that has a clip capacity of forty rounds. She quickly looked over the small living area, three empty chairs sat around a table with half eaten food. If Raiders were here something more terrifying scared them off.

It is certain, paranoia is a hell of a thing to plague the mind.

Behind them is a brunette and woman with white hair. Both stood guard on either side of the door, watching waiting for what could be lurking in the distance.

"Movement at two." In swift motion a hefty .50 cal hunting rifle moved to position. The brunette scanned the area thoroughly, with limited vision something darted quickly from the right side of her scope.

She leaned her body onto the rifle, slowing her breath, readying herself to fire at a moments notice.

The brown object moved behind a large shrub. Does it know that they are watching it?

"Ruby breath."

Exhale. Inhale. Ruby repeated this process to calm herself focus herself, she only have this one chance to fire before real immediate danger sets in. One chance to face this hidden enemy, the one chance to live or die.

Movement from the shrubs again, her right index finger caressed the trigger. They silently waited, something began to emerge breaking free of the tangling bush of sticks. A two head deer shown its presence to the world, they were frightened of a deer and cooperatively plotted to take it out.

"You made me chase a deer." A hint of playfulness lingered in her sentence as she continued to follow the deer through the small scope.

"We can't take any chances Ruby. Our top priority is to get home, _all_ of us."

"Blake's right. Without our semblance we are practically unarmed. We rely so heavily on it that we became ignorant to those who doesn't have one." Their at a disadvantage not a steep one mind you, it's more of a hindrance in their mission home.

This was supposedly to be a simple walk through the woods maybe kill a few Grimm here or there. Then slay whatever beast that hid amongst them. It could've been days, weeks even and still they struggled to return to the place they call home.

Who is really to say.


End file.
